japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Ikue Ōtani
Ikue Ōtani (大谷 育江; born August 18, 1965 in Kashiwazaki, Niigata, Japan) is a Japanese voice actress. She's known for voicing: Konohamaru Sarutobi in Naruto, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya in Detective Conan, Pikachu in Pocket Monsters and Tony Tony Chopper in One Piece. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Shark Tale (2005) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Blood Blockade Battlefront (2015) - Amagroff Luozontam Ouv Lee Neji (ep6) *Fukigen na Mononokean: Tsuzuki (2019) - Yahiko *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014) - Mannish Boy *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2012-2013) - Konohamaru Sarutobi *One Piece (2019) - Tony Tony Chopper (ep891) *Smile PreCure! (2012-2013) - Candy 'Anime Shorts' *One Piece: Dream Soccer King (2002) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase (2011) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Film: Z: Glorious Island (2012) - Tony Tony Chopper 'Anime Specials' *Detective Conan: Fugitive: Kogorō Mōri (2014) - Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan: The Disappearance of Conan Edogawa: The Worst Two Days in History (2014) - Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcome Ace's Death! Luffy's Vow to his Friends (2014) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Adventure in the Ocean's Navel (2000) - Meroi *One Piece: Episode of Luffy: Adventure on Hand Island (2012) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Episode of Merry: The Tale of One More Friend (2013) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Episode of Nami: Tears of a Navigator and the Bonds of Friends (2012) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! (2003) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Protect! The Last Great Performance (2003) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Romance Dawn Story (2008) - Tony Tony Chopper 'Movies' *Detective Conan: Dimensional Sniper (2014) - Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan: Private Eye in the Distant Sea (2013) - Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan: Quarter of Silence (2011) - Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan: Sunflowers of Inferno (2015) - Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan: The Crimson Love Letter (2017) - Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan: The Darkest Nightmare (2016) - Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan: The Eleventh Striker (2012) - Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan: The Fist of Blue Sapphire (2019) - Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan: The Lost Ship in the Sky (2010) - Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (2009) - Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan: Zero's Enforcer (2018) - Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) - Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *One Piece: Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals (2002) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura (2008) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: The Cursed Holy Sword (2004) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Film: Strong World (2009) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece Film: Z (2012) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece The Movie: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island (2005) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece The Movie: Dead End Adventure (2003) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates (2007) - Tony Tony Chopper *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Deoxys the Visitor (2004) - Pikachu *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Mew and the Wave Hero (2005) - Pikachu *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea: Manaphy (2006) - Pikachu *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: The Wishing Star of Seven Nights: Jirachi (2003) - Pikachu *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: ExtremeSpeed Genesect: Mewtwo Awakens (2013) - Pikachu *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo (2012) - Pikachu *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Victini and the White Hero: Reshiram (2011) - Pikachu *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Arceus: To Conquering Space-Time (2009) - Pikachu *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai (2007) - Pikachu *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Giratina and the Bouquet of the (Frozen) Sky: Shaymin (2008) - Pikachu *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Phantom Ruler: Zoroark (2010) - Pikachu *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Celebi A Timeless Encounter (2001) - Pikachu *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Lord of the "UNKNOWN" Tower ENTEI (2000) - Pikachu *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back! (1998) - Pikachu *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Revelation Lugia (1999) - Pikachu *Pocket Monsters The Movie: The Guardians of Altomare (2002) - Pikachu *Pocket Monsters The Movie XY: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) - Pikachu *Sergeant Keroro the Super Movie 4: Dragon Warriors Invasion! (2009) - Terara *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Konohamaru Sarutobi 'OVA' *Detective Conan: Magic File (2008-2011) - Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Detective Conan: Secret File (2000-2012) - Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, Asami Tsuburaya (ep11), Mikihiko Yagi (ep3) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Fire Emblem: Heroes (2017) - Tiki 'Video Games' *Ar tonelico III: The Girl's Song that Pulls the Trigger of World's Demise (2010) - Mute *Detective Conan: Mirage of Remembrance (2007) - Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Mannish Boy *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Vivi *Naruto: Narutimate Hero (2003) - Konohamaru Sarutobi *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (2005) - Konohamaru Sarutobi *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2005) - Konohamaru Sarutobi *Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive (2010) - Konohamaru Sarutobi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Konohamaru Sarutobi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Konohamaru Sarutobi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Konohamaru Sarutobi *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2005) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2007) - Tony Tony Chopper *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Tony Tony Chopper *Persona 5 (2016) - Morgana *Persona 5: Dancing Star Night (2018) - Morgana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Morgana *Super Smash Brothers X (2008) - Pikachu *Tales of the Abyss (2005) - Ion, Synch *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Vivi Ornitier Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (87) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors